The Fastest Woman Alive The Flash!
by HarleeVerwey
Summary: My Name is Baelynne Nora Allen and this is my story! I need you to believe what I'm about to tell you is the truth.. It's a hard road and a exciting one.. Filled with tragedy, loss, love, heartache and miracles... so if you want to know more.. join me while I tell you all about it.
1. The Beginning

My name is Baelynne Nora Allen, and this is my story! I need you to believe what I'm about to tell you is the truth.. It's a hard road and an exciting one.. Filled with tragedy, love, heartache, and miracles..

* * *

To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first, you need believe in the impossible, can you do that? Good. You see that red blur, that's me! that too.. there I am again.. running through starling city at 345 mph. My name is Baelynne Allen and I am the Fastest Woman Alive!

* * *

**Flashback 14 Years Ago**

My story is pretty simple, my whole life I've been running.. usually from bullies, sometimes I escaped.. sometimes I did not..

My mom ones told me ' It's better to have a good heart than fast legs'

But after that night, I was running from something much scarier, that I could never explain.. something impossible.. that night I lost both my parents to man in yellow that was in a ball of lightning, the last thing my father ever said to me was 'Run Baelynne Run! ' and I found myself six blocks from my home.. I haven't stop running since then..

* * *

**Today**

Damn, I was running late for my meeting, as I ran down the corridor to get to my lab in the company, I was running out of breath and juggling a cup of coffee praying I don't bump into anyone.. You see I run my own lab in starling City in my Grandfather's company, ' Allen's Scientific Research Incoperated' After my parents died that night my Grandfather took me in to live with him in starling city..

* * *

**Review**

I do not own Arrow or Flash they belong to DC Comics.. My Oc Baelynne belongs to me.

This is my first story.. Please leave any suggestions. Thank you.

* * *


	2. The Beginning Of The Arrow

**Oliver Queen**

The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu..its mandarin for purgatory. I've been stranded here for 5 years.. I've dreamed of my rescue every cold black night since then.. For 5 years I've had only one though, one goal.. Survive.. Survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers.. to live I had to make myself more than what I was.. to forge myself into a weapon, I am returning... not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city... My Name is Oliver Queen.

* * *

For you to understand part of my story... I need you to know the first time I truly fell in love.. I was 14 she had just moved to Starling City a year ago after she suffered a horrible tragedy, but somehow still managed to smile.. Her Name is Baelynne Nora Allen

And she quickly became my world.. even at that age I knew she would be someone special to me... And she was.. My Hope is that she will still be.. I have alot to make up for.. I know I broke her heart.. but I want to spend the rest of my life fixing my mistakes..

* * *

**Review**

I do not own Flash or Arrow they belong to DC Comics

My Oc belongs to me.

Leave any suggestions

Thank You.


	3. Flash Back Oliver Queen Age 14

I still remember that day with statling clarity, my parents had the staff running around to make sure the house was perfect, the lunch was done properly and that we were dressed to impress.. My dad was more on edge than I had ever seen him that day, I remember my mom telling me that an important business associate was coming to lunch and that I had to be on my best behavior.. _Not__ that I was a naughty kid or anything... _I was just a busy kid like all children my age.. I was dressed in my finest and made to wait for our guest to arrive in the TV room.. not before being told that my fathers associate is bringing his granddaughter... _all I could think about was another spoiled princess that will pull her nose up at me and declare she only plays with dolls, not cars and does not play outside cause she is a lady... _Not long after I heard the bell and got up to greet the guest with my parents as I was taught, not expecting to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with a bright smile and friendly disposition.. She had on a red dress with a gold ribbon around her waist.. beautiful long chestnut brown hair with natural red highlights flowing through.. amazing jewel green eyes with gold flakes in them that looked like stars scattered in the night sky.. By the time introductions where made and I found out that the beauty's name was Baelynne my parents were already taken with her.. She had an open and loving presence about her.. After lunch my father and Mr Allen had gone to my Dad's private office and my mom told me to take Baelynne to the playroom to entertain her.. _I was honestly very happy to have spent the rest of the day with her, finding out all about her.. and could not wait to meet her again.. _That was one of the best days of my life.. The Day i meet Baelynne Nora Allen..

* * *

Review

I do not own Flash or Arrow

Only my Oc Baelynne

Please leave suggestions if you want too.

Thank You..


	4. Flashback Baelynne Allen Age 12

For you to understand part of my story i need you to know at the age of 12 I found the Great love of my life.. Oliver Queen.. We only started dating when I turned 16.. Oliver was 18..But he quickly became my whole world.. The day he got on the yacht Oliver was 22.. and we had been together for 4 years.. That's the day he broke my heart when he boarded with my best friends sister 'Sara' The most heart breaking thing is I saw them myself that day.. Maybe if I had gone down to the dock's and fought with them that day I could have stop them from getting on that yacht but I was devastated and only remember stumbling from the pier to get away from there.. A week later the dredded news came and I could not even grieve properly cause I was angry at him.. at Sara.. His mother was grieving for her husband and son.. His sister was grieving for her father and brother.. My best friend was grieving for her sister and friend whom she was both mad at for hurting me.. Me.. I was numb, I felt like a black whole of emptiness had swallowed me up and left me with nothing.. After the funeral I lock myself away from everyone and dived into my studies.. I achieved 2 PhD'S in 4 years and ran my own lab by the time I was 24.. It took my grandfather a year to convince me to get out and travel by dangling the research labs at me as bait.. We have them all over the world.. Where I met alot of interesting people.. some who are friends today.. others who are more.. but no matter where I went or did I always had a hole in my heart of loss.. For my parents and for the Great love of my life.. Then He Returned and once again my whole world was turned upside down.. I was determined to not let him in this time as I still had work to do.. **_To find my Mother and Father's Murderer and bring Justice for my Parents.. I was not letting anyone side track me again.. EVER! .._**

* * *

**Review**

I don't own Flash or Arrow

Only my OC Baelynne

Please leave any suggestions

Thank You


End file.
